


Sleep Alone

by Kafuushin



Category: saye
Genre: M/M, 飞丞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafuushin/pseuds/Kafuushin





	Sleep Alone

蒋丞不怎么排斥被操，甚至可以说得上是蛮喜欢的，有时候给弄舒服了心大的蒋大爷立马就把自己的伟大志向忘在脑后，上一秒还在专心致志地写着英文试卷下一秒紧实的大长腿主动夹上男朋友同样紧实的腰腹，蹭着说想要。

本来就醉翁之意不在酒的顾飞自然不会拒绝，他陪蒋丞复习向来都是看蒋丞为主复习为辅，只要男朋友觉得不会影响学习，自己一直是乐意配合的。

没过一会儿，两人便喘成了一团。

“丞哥，你腿张开点，我没办法全部进去。”顾飞贴着蒋丞的耳边轻声说，语调还带着一点点难以言喻的委屈，像极了小兔子乖乖。

“你他妈....”蒋丞内心简直想翻白眼，但是还是诚实地张开了腿。

被缓慢进入的感觉挺复杂的，既胀又酸，但是又带着不可否认的舒爽。

“丞哥。”顾飞的舌头卷着蒋丞的圆润的耳朵，下身正一寸一寸的顶进去，嘴里没句正经话，“你里面出水了。”

“...唔，操就操吧你，屁话还那么多，不行的话换我来。”蒋丞呜咽了一句，咬着牙喘着说。

“没什么别的意思。”顾飞亲了亲蒋丞的眼角，将肉棒全部顶入那狭小的甬道时两个人都不约而同的闷哼了一声，顾飞匀着气息：“我就是想说以前搞你的时候都要用润滑剂，现在不怎么用都成，里面自己就湿了，”  
接着他又小声地补充：“还特别紧特别舒服。”

“顾飞你大爷的！”蒋丞没好气地瞪了他一眼。

“谈了这么久了，丞哥你怎么还忘不了我大爷，平时说说也就算了，在床上你还想着别的男人，操狗的学霸您这是在挑衅你男朋友的能力啊？”

“你这欠抽的....”

不过蒋丞话还没说完，就被顾飞恶意地顶了一下，让他整个人都忍不住绷了起来。

顾飞把整个性器抽出，掐着蒋丞挺翘丰腴的臀肉直接顶了进去，被弄得湿润的肉缝不需要任何润滑，肉棒只要碾着肉道的敏感点，便会主动缠过来。

刚开始进入便是整根，像是故意般，软热媚红的肠肉食髓知味地咬着顾飞的性器不放，狭热肠道连着收缩了好几下，差点把刚进去还放没多久的小兄弟给夹射，顾飞硬着头皮抽出来了一小段，他可丢不起这个脸面。

“你这绝对算打击报复，差点我就秒射了。”顾飞粗粗喘了两声，脖子上的细汗沿着蜜色的皮肤滑在蒋丞的腹肌上，留下的浅浅水渍显得色情。

“明显是你技术退步了吧，顾飞飞。”蒋丞嘴上仍然作着死。

顾飞没好气地狠狠抽了几下蒋丞的屁股，这几下打得有点重，明显能看到整个臀部迅速泛起色情绵延的红印。  
蒋丞有些难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，一句“我操，你他妈敢打我”还在喉咙口将语未语，被顾飞猛压下来的唇给堵住了嘴。

顾飞温柔，在床上有时候哪怕猴急也是温柔的，从顾飞第一次操他的时候就能感受出来，不跟自己一样时常被色魔魂穿一言不合就是撸，提着枪就是要干。  
不知道是不是倏然被粗暴对待有难以些反应过来，臀部火辣辣地疼过之后竟然冒出了酸爽的快感，顾飞又重新重重地顶了进来，一下一下的操干着，又胀又麻的媚肉更加紧追着退出去的肉棒，甚至有一些翻了出来，露在了外面，滴出了水，隐晦着催促着，叫嚣着想要更多。

“你夹那么紧这是要我断在里面吗？”顾飞啧了一声，抬头含住了蒋丞挺立的乳头，用舌尖顶弄着，还不解气地咬了一口。

“想紧就紧想松就松的话，你还不如去买个飞机杯。”蒋丞呜咽着反驳，挺着胸往顾飞嘴里送，接着想到什么，喉间含糊，他揪了一把顾飞的头发，只不过这次嘴角挂了笑，“断了也没关系，反正有我，如果断了以后这种体力活就让我做，你躺平挨操就行。”

“有男朋友，还要什么飞机杯。”顾飞咬着蒋丞圆润的肩头，一寸寸摸着对方的肩胛骨，在锁骨那边舔了几个来回，把热挺的性器整个又送了进去。

“你的意思是我的作用就是飞机杯么？”蒋丞腿勾住顾飞的腰，不满地问。  
“学霸你的理解能力还是一如既往哈，又钻什么牛角尖了。”

顾飞抬头吻着蒋丞好看的狗狗眼，紧密的结合让他舒爽地叹了一口气，他又上前舔着蒋丞嘴角边留下的唾液，一下一下有力的耸着臀胯，嘴上接着说：“没有飞机杯，没有别人，我只有你，只想搞你，对着你才硬得起来，而且我自己撸的时候想的也是你。”

被顶得浑身发软的蒋丞闻言又收缩了几下甬道，夹紧了在他体内抽插的暴涨挺硬。

“呃...反正...你不准用那玩意儿。”

顾飞被夹得浑身酥软，忍不住轻颤，深红傲人的性器仍然在紧致的肉穴中进出，交合地方泥泞的穴口想起不堪的肉啪声与水声，饱满的囊袋将娇嫩的臀部撞得发烫发痒。

“顾飞...你他妈轻点！你要死啊！”蒋丞被弄的有些受不住，语调里拖了一点点哭腔，听起来可怜巴巴的。

顾飞语气中不难听出旖旎眷恋，“丞哥，我觉得死在你身上也没关系。”

蒋丞的腿拢在顾飞的腰侧，半主动半被动摆着腰用泥泞软烂的穴口取悦着迎合着男朋友，大腿紧贴着顾飞的胯侧，被戳得很是酥爽，忍不住先去了一次，整个人都痉挛了起来。

“呜——”

顾飞把蒋丞翻了过来，蒋丞喉间发出软绵绵的呻吟摆了两下腿，背后可以进得很深，顾飞一直很喜欢这个姿势。

“丞哥，是不是很爽，直接用后面达到高潮的感觉？”

顾飞进出的动作慢了几分，细细地磨着内里脆弱的软肉，刚刚去了一次的蒋丞还在应感期，没特别强烈的欲望，娇嫩的入口不似刚刚般反应激烈，就这样不费力的裹着热烫的性器，顾飞被蹭得还挺舒服的。

蒋丞眯着眼睛，睫毛微微抖动，脸上一片潮红，没有说话。

顾飞也不去逗男朋友了，自顾自地完成这伟大志向，充分润滑的肉洞随着入侵者冲刺的节奏自顾自地一缩一夹，不少黏糊湿润的体液随着两人抽插的动作给带了出来，沾在了顾飞的胯骨上，一片淫靡。

“我快了。”

轻声说完这句话的顾飞便不管不顾地用舌头去缠蒋丞，尽数让那人把就要出口的呻吟给咽下去，身下却在为最后的登顶做着冲刺。  
顾飞发狠地搓了两下蒋丞细白的大腿内侧，那是留过他牙印的地方，交合的动作变得越来越剧烈，在蹭着敏感点顶弄了十几下后，最后将自己的性器死死地嵌入不断绞紧抽搐的肉穴。

蒋丞有种小腹都被那人顶出弧度的错觉，再多一点就要被通个对穿，脑海里一片一片炸着白光，而自己只能发出无力的哼声，感受着身体内异物的细微的博动，接着就是一股微凉的液体打在了内壁上。

高潮过后的顾飞没有急着退出来，就这个姿势搂着男朋友抱了很久，亲完发旋又亲额头鼻尖，一副餍足的模样，蒋丞大概是本来就困，被折腾了一番那点儿神气都在刚刚用完了，现在揽着顾飞的腰抱住他，脸就埋在那人汗津津的胸膛上，不肯撒手也不肯换姿势。

“丞哥？”顾飞轻声唤了一句他犯迷糊的男朋友，“洗洗睡？要我帮你洗吗？”

蒋丞动作缓慢地摇了两下头，没有说话。

顾飞估计男朋友是真的困了，要不然向来讲究的他不会连澡都懒得洗，便慢慢地退了出来，把套子摘下来打了个结隔着一整张书桌丢进了垃圾桶，自己准头向来都不错。  
胡乱地擦了擦自己后接着又抽了几张湿巾往动作轻柔地擦着蒋丞的大腿根有些狼狈的地方。

蒋丞这会儿还是迷糊，大概是瞌睡劲儿还没过去，大腿贴着冰凉的湿巾触感实在是鲜明，他迷迷瞪瞪地半眯着眼去蹭顾飞紧实的小腹，哼哼声的鼻音拖得挺长。

“怎么？还没被干爽啊？”顾飞低下头轻轻地吻了一下蒋丞的牙印纹身。

“滚，你给我洗干净等着，欠操的玩意儿。”蒋丞没好气地说，但到底整个人神志恍惚，这句话听起来中气不足。

他翻了个身轻咬了一口顾飞的腰，嘴唇贴着顾飞腰间的皮肤开口，喷薄而出的温热呼吸撩得人痒痒的。

“兔兔快躺下，我困死了，要补眠充电。”

“知道啦，男朋友。” 顾飞呼噜了一把蒋丞软软的头发，面对面搂住了他的腰，把脸搁在了蒋丞的脖颈处。

“啧”蒋丞有些不满地撇了撇嘴，接着嘟嘟嚷嚷，“这个姿势一点都不酷，你从背后抱着我睡。”

“好嘞。”

顾飞立马挪了个位置躺在蒋丞身旁，把脚霸气地往蒋丞腿缝里一伸，脸埋在了蒋丞的发尾，伸手搂住了他全世界全宇宙霹雳无敌闪电最最最最最最最最喜欢的男朋友。


End file.
